A mixing valve for tub filling and shower operation is provided with manually or automatically operated change-over devices. In the latter, the inlet is always open when the valve is closed, so that an undesirable operation of the shower is avoided when opening the valve. In the former devices, the change-over from the shower to the tub operation must be operated manually, that is, even when the valve is closed.
The operating elements as additional structural elements of the known change-over devices for operating mixing valves are usually of the button or toggle type or have a similar structure, and are so designed that they can be pulled, rotated or pivoted. The hitherto known change-over devices such as diverter valves frequently do not show the user whether the operating elements are in the tub mode or the shower mode position. Therefore, with the manually operated change-over devices, it frequently occurs that the mixing valve is in the shower mode position so that in operation the user will accidently get wet. Even with the so-called automatic change-over devices, an undesirable shower operation is possible when opening the valve since the automatic change-over device may not always function satisfactorily. This is primarily caused by the control elements that are more difficult to operate after a period of time.